battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Team Buzzers
) |first_appearance = "Questions Answered" |last_appearance = "This Episode Is About Basketball" |effects = Allows contestants to answer questions}}Team Buzzers are objects that were used in the challenges for both "Questions Answered", and "This Episode Is About Basketball". Appearance The buzzers are wooden podiums with big red buttons on top. They also have team banners corresponding with the team using them. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", they and the baskets were used by X to put together team goals. Coverage They were first used in "Questions Answered", in which contestants would press the buzzers to indicate that they were ready to answer the question. They were later used in "This Episode Is About Basketball", in which the baskets had to be weighed down enough to activate the buzzer. Trivia * There is also a fake buzzer made of a red popper and tape, which was used by Stapy and Puffball to sabotage iance. ** Despite the fact that Donut could see Bubble pressing the button/popper, he didn't think Bubble was submitting her answer because it didn't make a noise. * All teams have used their team buzzers, although only seven of them have correctly answered a question with them. (Bubble gave several incorrect answers after buzzing.) * Cary Huang mentions that the design of the buzzers reminds him of when he was in middle school. Gallery Assets Podium side0008.png Podium side0007.png Podium side0006.png Podium side0004.png Podium side0005.png Podium side0003.png Podium side0002.png Podium side0001.png Podium iso0008.png Podium iso0007.png Podium iso0006.png Podium iso0005.png Podium iso0004.png Podium iso0003.png Podium iso0002.png Podium iso0001.png Podium frontbit0008.png Podium frontbit0007.png Podium frontbit0006.png Podium frontbit0005.png Podium frontbit0004.png Podium frontbit0003.png Podium frontbit0002.png Podium frontbit0001.png Podium front0008.png Podium front0007.png Podium front0006.png Podium front0005.png Podium front0004.png Podium front0003.png Podium front0002.png Podium front0001.png Fake podium.png Scenes Losers losers.PNG|The Losers' Buzzer Blehh.PNG|Bleh's Buzzer Ianceh.PNG|iance's Buzzer Abntt.PNG|A Better Name Than That's Buzzer Death pactt.PNG|Death P.A.C.T.'s Buzzer Team ice cube yaaay.PNG|Team Ice Cube's Buzzer Woody.PNG|Beep's Buzzer File:Bandicam_2018-03-10_11-49-19-274.jpg|Free Food's Buzzer Uuuh.PNG|Bubble pressing the Buzzer Phew.PNG|Bubble thinking she got the question right So much bubble.PNG|Bubble worried about being demoted to a Bemb. Bandicam_2018-03-10_11-51-57-719.jpg 72137E9D-E3BE-4086-8D7C-AAFF02B463FD.jpeg|"LolliPOOP" - Barf Bag Capture849023.PNG|Barf Bag think of what Snow + Gasoline could be and Donut standing behind her angrily. Bandicam_2018-03-10_11-53-07-562.jpg Bandicam_2018-03-10_11-54-51-751.jpg Bandicam_2018-03-10_11-55-28-590.jpg File:PB_replaces_the_Buzzer_to_a_fake_one.jpg|Puffball changing iance's real buzzer with Stapy's fake buzzer SUMMER.PNG|"Summer! Summer!" - Bubble (pressing Stapy's fake Buzzer.) X basketball.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-08 17-28-00-676.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-08 17-27-40-124.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-07 10-15-34-277.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-07 10-18-16-736.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-07 10-17-00-883.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-07 10-16-41-479.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-07 10-15-00-642.jpg Fake Buzzer The Fake Buzzer was made by Stapy to cause Iance to lose the challenge. Although his plan worked at first, Stapy was later caught cheating, and his team was up for elimination instead. Appearance The fake buzzer was intentionally designed to look similar to the normal buzzers. It is made of a cardboard box with a popper on top, which is taped down using the tape that was on Puffball. It also has a pink sticky note with iance's team name written on the front. Coverage Stapy wanted his team to be safe when they were in the bottom two. He took out Puffball's bandages and tied them on a red popper. When the Fake Buzzer finished, Stapy was next to Free Food's team buzzer while Puffball pushed it to Bubble trying to make iance lose. Bubble was closing her eyes, and didn't spot it. Bubble was hitting the Fake Buzzer saying "Summer!" to answer Donut's final question, but instead of hitting the Team Buzzers, Bubble kept hitting the Fake Buzzer spouting the correct answer in which gave Stapy all the information he needed to win, even though the Fake Buzzer didn't look like the real thing. Donut declared iance up for elimination, but Match showed Donut the footage of Free Food cheating, which made them lose. Trivia * The iance logo on the fake buzzer looks more like the actual team logo than the logo on the real buzzer. * Because of this fake buzzer, Puffball was unwrapped. ** Also because of the fake buzzer, there are a total of 9 buzzers. Category:Items Category:Season 4 items Category:Machine Category:Challenges